


Pretty Pink

by peggyismywife



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, GAYYYYYYYY, Multi, Roger is a slut, Rogerina - Freeform, That is all, modern day AU, reader is a gay, rogerina is a hot piece of ass, taylor twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyismywife/pseuds/peggyismywife
Summary: You just started uni and it's not going so smooth, that is, until the girl of your dreams shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“The beginning of …….and the primary evolution of blah blah blah…”

And that’s when you fell asleep.

* * *

You had no idea how long you slept but your were awoken to a light tapping on your shoulder.

You sat up confused and blinked your eyes. The lecture  was obviously over, as students were filtering out of the hall. You turned to see who had, thankfully, woken you.

 _God_.

A  _gorgeous_  girl stood timidly next to you, head tilted. She had shiny blonde pigtails and a doe-eyed face, and the brightest pink lipstick you’d ever seen. She gave you a half-smile,

“Are you ok?”

You laughed and covered your face with your hands, very embarrassed.

“Yeah,,i guess i fell asleep.” You peaked back up at her through your fingers.

She giggled,

“I’ll say! I thought you were dead there for a second!”

You gave her an obviously embarrassed smile as you grabbed your things,

“Thanks so much for waking me up, uh-”

“Rogerina.” She smiled, holding out her hand.

“Thank you Rogerina, I’m (y/n).”

“Well (y/n),” She started. “I haven’t had my morning coffee, and, seeing as how you spent this class i’m assuming you haven’t had any either.”

“That would be an apt assumption.” You laughed.

“I figured, so if you wanna come with me i’ll buy you a cup?”

You agreed happily, not quite sure if this very hot girl was asking you on a coffee date or not. It was the beginning of the school year, so she could just be looking for friends. You decided not to think about it anymore and you followed her outside.

The campus was frigid in the December air, the only people about were blended together in a sea of winter coats. Speaking of which, Rogerina’s coat was hot pink, and possibly the fluffiest thing you had ever seen.

When you arrived at the coffee shop, you got your coffees and chose a spot in the corner of the room. You settled in as Rogerina took off her coat revealing a charming outfit underneath.

“I love your outfit!” You exclaimed as she sat across from you. “It’s very old-fashioned.”

She grinned, “Thank you! It’s what i like to call the ‘slutty schoolgirl outfit’.”

You choked a little on your coffee.

The rest of your ‘date’ went very well. You exchanged first day at uni stories and where you both came from. You lost track of time and before you knew it you were almost late for your next class.

“Shit! I have to go!” You cursed and grabbed your bag.

“Ok! See you soon?” She asked.

“Well i’d hope so! I suppose i missed some notes from class today. You’ll have to be my tutor.” You unconsciously smirked at your last remark.

Rogerina wiggled her eyebrows,

“I look forward to it.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your tutoring session with rogerina occurs. ft. roger

You entered the lecture hall and scanned the heads for Rogerina. You didn’t see her so you sat down in a vacant seat. The professor was late so you pulled out your phone.

“I see you’re not asleep yet.”

You turned as Rogerina sat down beside you.

“Yet, is the key word in that sentence.”

She chuckled and pulled her laptop out of her bag,

“Well you better not fall asleep because then i’ll get lonely.”

_God please let this be flirting._

Before you could answer the professor started the lecture, thus beginning an hour of torture.

* * *

 

At the end of it, Rogerina turned to you and groaned,

“That was  _awful_  i already have forgotten everything.”

“Speaking of which,” You started. “You still owe me a tutor-session.”

She smirked, “I suppose i do. How about my dorm, at 7?”

“Oh! ok! Here’s my number–” You scribbled it down on a scrap of paper and ripped it off for her.

She grabbed it and while jogging away yelled “Have to go! I’ll text you the place!”

You couldn’t wait.

* * *

 

After Rogerina texted you the address, 7 o’clock couldn’t come fast enough. Somehow you finished all your work and ended up pacing, and fiddling with your appearance in the mirror. You decided to wear your normal clothes (comfortable baggyish pants and an open flannel over your spiderman t-shirt) but you put on your rainbow converse to perhaps allude to your gayness.

You grabbed your backpack and headed across campus.

When you arrived at her room you noticed the door was ajar. You pushed it open and poked you head in,

“Hello? The door was open…”

“(y/n)! Come in! Sorry about the door, dumbass probably left it open.”

You tilted your head slightly in confusion, as you went in. The person who she was calling ‘dumbass’ became apparent. On the bed opposite to the one Rogerina was on, was a boy that looked shockingly like her.

Your surprise must have been obvious because Rogerina sighed and gestured to the boy,

“This is my stupid brother Roger.”

Roger was on his phone but grunted (whether it was a half-hearted defense or he was agreeing you didn’t know)

“Oh! Hi Roger! Wow you must be twins because you look exactly alike,” You said, but quickly added “Rogerina’s prettier of course.”

You figured this would pass as simple kindness rather than total gay, but you hoped she would pick up on the latter.

You could swear Rogerina blushed slightly, before she could answer Roger got up from his bed and declared,

“I’m 4 minutes older than her.”

Rogerina rolled her eyes and gestured for you too sit on Roger’s now empty bed.

Roger grabbed his coat, “Alright, i’m off for the night. I’ve got things to do!” Then as he was half out the door he turned, looked you in the eye, and said with a wink,

“Well, people to be exact.”

And then he was gone.

You cackled and turned back to Rogerina. God she looked so pretty, her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, the longer strands pushed forward and cascaded down her shoulders. She held up her notebook and waved it,

“Well, i guess it’s time for the ‘fun stuff’” She air-quoted the last part. “Come over here so you can see.”

She scooched over and patted the space beside her.

The next 45 minutes were spent explaining the lecture you -fortunately- missed. After that, she slipped a bottle of wine from under her bed,

“sorry this is all i have, want some?”

You laughed and agreed.

The next hours flew by, thankfully the bottle of wine was small, but it still greased the conversation. You discussed movies, likes, dislikes, and by the end of it you were both laid out on the floor listening to music.

You turned to her,

“So, sharing a dorm with your brother, how’d that happen?”

“Ugh i know,” She rolled her eyes. “Well, my parents decided to get us one room and though Rog  _is_  a slut, he’s not frat material.”

You laughed.

She turned to you and smiled,

“You have a really pretty laugh.”

Your breath caught in your chest. It was as if there was a string tugging at you to get closer to her. You restrained yourself.

“You have a pretty everything.”

You were pretty sure you whispered it but your heart was pounding so loud who knows.

She froze and looked from your eyes to your lips.

_Ok i can’t take this anymore._

You closed the gap between you and placed your lips on hers. She kissed back immediately. The kiss was soft, so much so that your heart fluttered wildly in your chest. When you pulled apart, you were both breathing hard from the excitement.

“God, i’ve wanted to do that from the minute i saw you.” You breathed.

She giggled,

“Same here. Well, more like  _after_  i woke you up.”

You both laughed and you kissed her again. This time it was more heated. She rolled you to your back and straddled your waist.

You spent the next half hour or so making out before you figured it was time to go. She helped you gather your things and you got on your coat. She jokingly singsonged “baby it’s cold outside”. You pouted,

“Normally i would stay later, but i may or may not have an essay that i didn’t write and its due tomorrow.”

“Okey, but i’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Oh,” You smirked, giving her a peck on the lips. “Most definitely.”

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thirsty so i made them get together in the second chapter  
> lmaoo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks also sorry for not updating in 5 million years. Heres some fluff from a lazy lesbian.

The blaring of your alarm was a very unwelcome sound. I mean, it normally was but especially this morning….

 

“Fuck.” Rogerina groaned. “Turn it offffffff.”

You grunted and reached over her to hit the snooze button. After the unpleasant noise was silenced, you collapsed dramatically over her, letting out a fake snore.

She laughed and ‘tried’ to get you off.

“I don’t want to go to class.” You frowned at her as you lay back on the mattress.

“Me neither…” She said, walking her fingers over your bare shoulder. “Why can’t we just stay here,,, it would be so much more,,,enjoyable.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

You grinned and kissed her nose, then cheeks, and lips.

“Eeeeeeeee” she squealed. “Morning breathhhh!”

You cackled and kissed her again, she was still squealing.

She sat up and looked down at you, biting her lip.

Just as she began to lean down to kiss you the door to her room was kicked open and slammed against the opposit wall.

“Sup gays.”

“ROGER NO.” Rina yelled, getting hastely under the covers. You squealed and covered your ~very not clothed~ body.

“Ewww gross! I need to go to class! Get some clothes on so I can get my crap!” Roger wne tback into the hallway.

You chuckled, “Well I guess that ruins our plans.”

Rina rolled her eyes and got out of bed. You sat at the edge watching her try and figure out which clothes were your’s and which were hers.

You walked over to her dresser and announced that you would be stealing a shirt.

“Are you two clothed yet?!” You heard Roger yell from the hallway.

“One bloody second!” Rina yelled back. “Living with him is a fucking nightmare.” She groaned, pulling a shirt over her head.

You laughed and finished dressing.

Rina finished and yelled to Roger that the coast was clear.

“About bloody time! I have to write that paper before class!” He said as he rifled through books to shove in his bag.

You looked at him, “Wait,, you have to write the paper thats due in 30 minutes?”

“Hey don’t judge me. I have better things to do with my time.”

Rina cackled at that remark.

“Also you two need to find a different place to be tonight, i got like 4 numbers last night and i plan on using them.” He grinned and winked at you before running out the door.

“You’re disgusting Taylor!” Rina yelled after him.

You and Rina gathered your things and started walking across campus to class. 

* * *

 

It was later in the day, and you were sat on your bed “reading” the book that was due for history.

You were nodding off when you were startled awake by a knock on the door.

“It’s open!” You called.

Rina poked her head in with a ‘hiiiiiii!’

“Hey!”

“I figured i’d get out of there sooner than later.” She started as she set her bag down on the floor and lay next to you on the bed. “Roger made another big speech about me not being there tonight, i told him so long as he doesn’t touch anything that’s mine i’ll agree. The freak.”

You chucked your book away and snuggled down next to her.

“Wanna get dinner?”

* * *

 

After dinner (which consisted of cheap pizza and soda) you went and got ice cream and walked through the city. It was a warm night for spring, every few minutes a warm breeze blew past and waved Rina’s long hair around.

You sat on a park bench and ate your ice cream. Rina finished first because “she’s better” and she lay her head down on your lap, looking up at the stars.

You finished your ice cream and looked down at her.

“Rog and the gang are playing at the pub tomorrow. Wanna go with me?” She said.

“Um yess????”

“Good.” She grinned. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

 


End file.
